jarielfandomcom-20200213-history
Wabbit (TV series)
Wabbit—A Looney Tunes Production (stylized as Wabbit. A Looney Tunes Prod.) is an American animated television series from Jariel Powell-Outlaw Animation. Originally announced in March 2014, it premiered on September 21, 2015 on Cartoon Network, and will later premiere on October 5, 2015 on Boomerang. Plot In this series, the Looney Tunes leaves the sitcom world and return to their slapstick-comedy roots. Each episode of Wabbit contains two shorts, starring Bugs Bunny as the main character. Other characters, such as Wile E. Coyote and Yosemite Sam, show up to annoy him. Some characters are given new traits: Wile E. Coyote for example is Bugs' smart-aleck neighbor while the Tasmanian Devil (renamed "Theodore Tasmanian") is employed as an accountant, though he represses his true self. Added in are new characters who come to befriend Bugs, like Squeaks the Squirrel and a child-like version of Bigfoot. Likewise, Bugs faces new villains, but not without the help of his friends. Bugs faces off against ninjas, barbarians, terminators, the vice president, Tooth Fairy, and even the Grim reaper. Production Wabbit was announced in March 2014, along with other reboots of Jariel classics, such as Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! and The Tom and Jerry Show. Sam Register, promoted to president of Jariel Powell-Outlaw Animation and Jariel Digital Series a month prior, will be its supervising producer. Episodes will run for a half-hour. The show was previewed in an article from a Comic-Con edition of TV Guide, stating that the show was written to match the tone of the Looney Tunes shorts. However, the producers sought to avoid their clichés—in particular, the anvil gag. The crew placed their emphasis on writing original stories, as well as devising "modern heavy objects to cause pain", according to producer Erik Kuska. Bugs' villains may include "barbarians and ninjas and terminators", Kuska said, describing Bugs as "at his best when he's up against a really good adversary". In this way, Kuska felt Elmer Fudd may not be "the man" anymore. Voice Cast * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Foghorn Leghorn * Carlos Alazraqui as Shameless O'Scanty, Leslie, Scarecrow, GPS * Dee Bradley Baker as Squeaks the Squirrel, Grim, Krakos, Shifty, Shelby, Dentist, Bear * Eric Bauza as Cal, Rock Hardcase * Jeff Bennett as Winter Stag * Steve Blum as Barbarian, Jack * Matt Craig as Hazmats, Sun * Jim Cummings as Theodore Tasmanian * Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Bird, Momma Bear, Bear Cubs * Crispin Freeman as Old Man * J.P. Karliak as Wile E. Coyote, Ninjas * Mikey Kelley as Boyd * Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam * Matthew Mercer as Bigfoot * Daran Norris as Sir Littlechin * Carla Renata as Grandma, Tooth Fairy * Kevin Michael Richardson as Thes, Snorts * Kath Soucie as Little Girl, President, Female Spy, Tour Guide Kid, Girl Bird Episodes Season overview Wabbit was previewed on September 21, 2015 on Cartoon Network and will officially premiere on October 5, 2015 on Boomerang. It is unknown if the series will continue to run on Cartoon Network. Season 1 (2015) Explanatory notes Early press kits give Squeaks a different appearance. External links * Official website at Cartoon Network Category:2015 Category:Jariel Television Animation shows Category:Television Category:Television series by Jariel Category:Animated television series Category:2010s American television series Category:Television series reboots Category:2010s American animated television series Category:Children's comedy series Category:Looney Tunes television series Category:American animated television series Category:2015 American television series debuts Category:Based On Category:TV Series Category:English-language television programming